


Look in

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the nights are broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look in

It's my heart you use.  
It's your dreams I weep.  
I can't keep you safe.  
For the nights are broken.  
Days far to hot,  
the heat is your life.

To cool do I move  
like a shadow in the under part.  
Give me your trust.  
Is that to much to ask?

Can you feel the music?  
It's the moment you call.  
Hear me.  
I've spoken it all.

There is the door,  
broken and marked.


End file.
